-Rencontre inattendu entre deux génies
by Dr Junkie House-10
Summary: Adrien Monk célèbre détective compulsif,tombe malade . Il est transféré à l'hôpital Princeton-Plainsboro. Le célèbre docteur Gregory House va s'occuper de son cas .
1. Chapter 1

**Adrien Monk,célèbre détective toqué,se trouvait à cet instant précis dans la ville de New York tout en essayant de résoudre l'affaire du meurtre de l'ambassadeur de Lettonie. Après mûr réflexion,il découvrit que le coupable se trouvait être un certain Steven Leight, dont la femme a été récemment retrouvé assassiné capitaine Stottlemeyer, Sharona et le lieutenant Disher surent reconnaître immédiatement ce sourire fier que le détective arborait à chaque affaire résolu.**

**Dès lors,il intima au capitaine Walter Cage,ainsi qu'au présumé meurtrier,à venir sur le champ,dans le bar où se trouvait Monk. Steven Leight,semblait très surpris de cette interpellation.**

_**Steven Leight : **__« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Personne ne m'as rien dit »._

_**Capt Walker Cage : **__« Bienvenue au club ! » _**répliqua le capitaine Cage, qui également ne savait pas ce qu'il se tramait et encore moins pourquoi sa présence était nécessaire.**

_**Lt Disher : **__« Mr Leight,est ce que vous avez déjà mis les pieds dans ce bar ? »_

_**Steven Leight : **__« Peut être bien , je...je ne me rappelle pas... »_

_**Adrien Monk : **__« Mais peut être que je peut vous rafraîchir la mémoire; vous êtes venu ici mercredi, quelques minutes ; après avoir tué votre femme. »_

_**Stephen Leight :**__ « Pff...hin hin...vous êtes cinglé ? »_

**Monk introduis la résolution d'une énigme toujours de manière élégante et journalière par cette fameuse phrase « Voilà ce qui s'est passé » .**

_**Adrien Monk : **__«Voilà ce qui s'est passé ; vous avez emmené votre épouse à Central Park, vous avez cherché un endroit tranquille et quand vous avez été sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de témoin; vous l'avez abattu . Puis, vous avez pris ses bijoux pour laisser croire que le mobile était le vol ; après ça , vous étiez quand même bien secoué … »_

_**Capt Stottlemeyer :**__ « Oui, c'est une constante chez les meurtriers de sang-froid . »_** intervint intelligemment le capitaine.**

_**Adrien Monk :**__ « Vous avez décidé de vous accorder un verre avant d'appeler la police .Bien sûr,vous n'aviez pas remarqué que l'ambassadeur de Lettonie se trouvait à quelques mètres de vous. Et pour cause , vous ne le connaissiez pas ; mais c'est là que vos deux destins se sont croisés. La demoiselle du vestiaire, lui a donné votre manteau ; par erreur. D'après ce que j'ai vu , c'est une chose qui arrive souvent ici . Plus tard , quand elle vous a donné le manteau de l'ambassadeur, vous avez compris tout de suite ce qui c'était passé » ._

_**Capt Stottlemeyer :**__ « Vous deviez récupérer le manteau parce que les bijoux de votre femme étaient dans la poche » ._

_**Adrien Monk : **__« On vous aurait facilement démasqué » ._

_**Lt Disher :**__ « Si on aurait trouvé le manteau ; on savait que c'était vous » ._

_**Adrien Monk : **__« Vous avez trouvé la clef électronique de sa chambre d'hôtel , vous saviez où le trouver, vous avez couru là bas . C'est à peine si vous avez remarqué , qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir. C'était vous , oui, vous, espèce de répugnant personnage , vous me faîtes vomir … » _**Monk pointa son doigt vers un jeune homme de grande taille , svelte , blond aux cheveux frisés. Les autres furent interloqués et voulurent savoir de qui il voulait vraiment parler, ils se retournèrent donc et virent aussi ce jeune homme étonnamment surpris qui était habillé d'un costume de serveur. A cet instant, il venait inopinément de changer de sujet en croyant reconnaître cette personne qui urinait dans le métro souterrain et qui l'avait tellement dégoutté, que par inadvertance , il fit un pas en arrière de trop et se retrouva dans un autre train vers un autre lieu de perdition,selon lui.**

_**Serveur :**__ « Moi ? »_

_**Sharona :**__ « Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Ce n'est qu'un pauvre serveur » . _**s'exclama t-elle**

_**Adrien Monk :**__ « Voyons Sharona, tu ne le reconnais pas ? ! C'est le type du métro ; celui qui urinait ; espèce d'urineur ! C'était vous ! Non,non,non,non,non;n'essayez pas de nier ! »_

**Capt Stottlemeyer : **_« Monk ! »_

**Adrien Monk : **_« Nous vous avons vu … »._

**Capt Stottlemeyer : **_« Monk ! » _**continua le capitaine.**

**Adrien Monk :**_ « Hein ? »_

**Capt Stottlemeyer : **_« On pourrait revenir au quadruple homicide, s'il vous plaît ? »_

**Adrien Monk :**_«Oui ; il a suivi l'ambassadeur à son hôtel,l'ambassadeur a dû découvrir les bijoux, Leight l'a abattu, a échangé les manteaux et laissé celui qui était mouillé. Vous ; où avez vous été élevé ? ! Comment pouvez vous vous supporter ? !_

**Sharona : **_« Adrien ! »_

**Adrien Monk : **_« C'est répugnant,mon dieu ! Quand je pense que vous osez travailler dans l'hôtellerie … »_

**_Sharona : _**« _Essaie de te maîtriser_ ! » **s'indigna farouchement Sharona.**

**Capt Walker Cage **_« La balistique est confirmé ; la femme a été tué avec la même arme. Mr Leight ;vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour quatre meurtre avec préméditation.»_

**Adrien Monk ****_: _**«_ Attendez ; Capitaine Cage, j'ai besoin de vous emprunter ces menottes ; vous allez être écroué monsieur le pisseur... »_

**Capt Stottlemeyer : « **_Monk ! » _**fit Stottlemeyer qui luttait avec le capitaine Cage et Sharona pour arracher les menottes des mains de Monk et également pour empêcher encore une attitude démesurée de sa part .**

**Sharona :** « Cet homme là a fais ses besoins dans le métro ; cet homme là a tué de sang-froid quatre personnes . A ton avis qui faut il arrêter ? »

**Adrien Monk : **_« Euh … le meurtrier » _**hésita longuement Monk,qui regardait des deux côtés pour déterminer lequel méritait réellement la prison. Mais cela va sans dire qu'au fond de lui et toujours dans cette idée borné et obsessionnellement compulsif qui lui est typique, il préférerait d'abord que le serveur soit écroué.**

**Juste après que cette affaire fut résolu, l'heure de vérité arriva ; Adrien devait se retrouver face à face avec le meurtrier de son épouse, Warrick Tennyson,hospitalisé et qui n'avait plus que quelque jours à vivre,mais de toute manière le capitaine Cage lui devait bien ça.**

**Il s'empressa donc avec ses amis,d'aller à sa rencontre.**

**Capt Stottlemeyer **_: « Comment va t-il ? »_

**Infirmière : **_« Il est sous morphine ; donc il ne sent rien. »_

**Capt Stottlemeyer :**_ « C'est ...dommage . Vous pouvez nous...laisser un instant s'il vous plaît ?_

**L'infirmière sorti immédiatement de la chambre .**

**Capt Stottlemeyer : **_« Merci »._

**Devant l'hésitation de Stottlemeyer et de Monk, qui celui-ci semblait particulièrement ****tendu ; elle prit la parole en première.**

**Sharona :**_ « Euh... Monsieur Tennyson ,nous...venons spécialement de San Francisco pour vous parler de Trudy Monk . Vous vous souvenez d'elle ? »_

**Warrick Tennyson : **_« L'attentat à la bombe... » _**articula Tennyson,au bord de l'agonie et paupières fermés.**

**Adrien Monk **_« C'est exact »._

**Leland et Sharona posèrent leurs regards sur le détective et ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer le regard haineux que montrait Adrien à l'encontre de Tennyson.**

**Warrick Tennyson : **_« Un homme …un homme m'a payé...deux cents milles en liquide...pour faire une bombe. Cinq kilos de plastique...détonateur au magnésium. »_

**Capt Stottlemeyer : **_« Et...comment était amorcé la charge ? »_

**Warrick Tennyson :**_ «... Portable . »_

**Adrien Monk : **_« Qui a fait ça ? … Qui vous a engagé ? »_

**Warrick Tennyson :**_ « … J'en sais rien … je l'ai vu qu'une seule fois … dans ...un parking... souterrain . »_

**Capt Stottlemeyer :**_ « A quoi ressemblait il ?_

**Warrick Tennyson : **_« … C'était sombre … j'ai pas vu son visage ; mais j'ai vu ses mains ; il avait six doigts à la main droite … bizarre. »_

**Adrien Monk : **« _Vous pouvez … nous laissez seul une minute ? Je… je vous retrouve dehors .»_

**Les amis de Monk furent quelque peu sceptique à l'idée de le laisser seul avec le meurtrier de sa femme. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire ? Se laisser gagner par la haine ; au point de vouloir le tuer ?**

**Le capitaine empoigna la main d'Adrien avec insistance à ce moment là.**

**Capt Stottlemeyer : **_« Vous êtes sûr ? »_

**Adrien Monk : **_« Oui … oui » ._

**Capt Stottlemeyer : **_« Allons -y » ._

**Ils sortirent donc de la chambre et le laissèrent avec Tennyson . Monk se rapprocha du meurtrier de sa femme et s'arrêta près de la machine qui le maintenait encore en vie.**

**Warrick Tennyson :**_ « … Vous étiez son mari ? »_

**Adrien Monk : **_« Non ; je suis son mari » ._

**Warrick Tennyson : **_« … Pardonnez-moi » ._

**Adrien Monk : **_« Vous pardonner ?...Regardez-moi ; je vais couper votre morphine» ._

**Monk appuya sur le bouton «off» de la pompe à morphine de Tennyson . Sur son visage émacié et pâle, s'affichait une terreur indescriptible ; seul sa voix, ses cris auraient pu exprimer l'angoisse qui commençait à l'étreindre à la vue du regard rempli de haine de son bourreau qui était prêt à le tuer pour venger la mort de son épouse.**

**Après avoir boutonné son Pardessus , Monk se décida à partir et laisser Tennyson à son sort,mais il s'arrêta ; il pensait surtout à Trudy tout en se demandant ce qu'elle penserai de lui aujourd'hui si elle était encore vivante ; surtout après ce qu'il vient de faire . Les larmes aux yeux, Adrien se ravisa de son geste; il décida d'épargner Tennyson en réactionnant sa pompe à morphine; dans l'unique but de ne pas décevoir Trudy et de ne pas ternir l'image qu'elle avait de lui avant de mourir.**

**Adrien Monk : **_« Remerciez … Trudy ; la femme que vous avez tué . C'est elle … qui appuie sur le bouton » ._

**Adrien et ses amis sortirent de l'hôtel ; il avait hâte de retourner à San Francisco ; excepté Sharona qui avait quelques regrets de ne pas pouvoir prolongez son séjour à New York.**

**Sharona : **_« C'est quand même dommage, on est dans la plus belle ville du monde et on peut même pas en profiter. Mais je te promets qu'on reviendra, je te le promets »_

**Adrien Monk : **_« Oui,tu as raison ; quoique j'ai une meilleure idée. Et si on décidait de ne plus jamais voyager de notre vie » ._

**Walker Cage : **_« Hey, Monk ! »_

**Adrien se retourna et vit le capitaine Cage.**

**Walker Cage :**_ « Je … je tenais à vous remercier pour l'aide que vous nous avez apporté »._

**Adrien Monk :**_ « C'est normal . Vous en avez fait autant pour moi aujourd'hui » ._

**Walker Cage : **_« Surtout,n'oubliez pas de retrouver l'ordure qui a fait ça »._

**Adrien Monk : **_« Aucun risque … (Kof) (Kof) (Kof) (Kof) »._

**Monk toussait violemment et de manière continu.**

**Walker Cage :**_« Monk, ça va ? »_

**Stottlemeyer**_ :«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»_

**Adrien Monk:**_ « Je sais pas ...(Kof) (Kof) (Kof) … j'ai mal … Argh ! ….c'est horrible … ça m'oppresse... la poitrine !... j'ai … je (Kof)... »_

**Adrien eu rapidement la respiration saccadée, sifflante, rapide et ne cessait de tousser ; jusqu'au moment où il cracha du sang et tomba sur les genoux,toujours avec cette toux et cette difficulté de respirer.**

**Le capitaine Cage,Stottlemeyer,le lieutenant Disher et Sharona furent alertés par l'état plus qu'inquiétante de Monk qui continuait à se tordre de douleurs.**

**Walker Cage **_« Tenez bon Monk ! J 'appelle tout de suite une ambulance ! »_

**Sharona :**_ « Adrien ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ! »_

**Adrien Monk : **_« Capitaine... »_

**Monk retomba sur le dos et semblait perdre conscience peu à peu.**

**Walker Cage **_« Allô ! J'aimerais une ambulance de toute urgence à l'hôtel de Comfort Inn Manhattan, VITE ! Capitaine,il y a un hôpital dans le New Jersey on l'on pourrait transférer Monk,on en aura seulement pour dix minutes en hélicoptère. »_

**Stottlemeyer **_« Très bien ! ...Tenez bon ,ne mourrez pas ,les secours arrivent...Monk ! » _**hurla le capitaine qui constata que le détective avait finalement perdu connaissance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A l'hôpital Princeton-Plainsboro,House entamait une partie d'échec avec Wilson dans le bureau de celui-ci.**

**Bien sûr,la seule raison qu'il l'avait poussé à « passer du temps avec quelqu'un » était avant tout de ne pas s'occuper de ses consultations.C'était cette habitude de resquilleur,de fumiste narcissique,égocentrique et misanthrope qui agaçait au plus haut point Cuddy et surtout les autres médecins qui avaient du travail en plus à cause de ça. Wilson quand à lui,était tout d'abord sceptique à l'idée que House vienne l'embêter autrement,que par ses intrusions furtives dans son bureau,ou bien alors par ses immiscions dans sa vie privée et par ailleurs celle des autres.**

**Malgré tout,Wilson avait finit par accepté de jouer avec ce « sale con »,puisqu'il avait si peu l'occasion de faire une pause.**

**D'ailleurs,c'est une des habitudes de House de jouer,mais également d'humilier Wilson aux échecs.**

**Le silence régnait ; sans doute la concentration. A travers ce silence de mort,les tic-tac de l'horloge étaient clairement audibles.L'exaspération de House se faisait sentir,à la vue de cet homme qui feignait d'avoir un air concentré et réfléchi,hors qui savait au fond de lui même qu'il était coincé;le résultat se serait encore soldé par une cuisante défaite pour Wilson et d'une victoire pour House.**

**House :**_ « Pff... bon alors tu joue ou tu végète ? »_

**Wilson: **_« Tu permet que je réfléchisse ? Les échecs c'est un sport cérébral ; c'est pas du ping-pong que je sache . » _

**House : **_« Non mais l'idée c'est d'être vif d'esprit, là t'es plutôt du genre mou du citron . » _

**Wilson : **_« Silence , jeune impatient...et hop ! Qu'est ce que t'en dis ? » _**fit fièrement Wilson qui venait de jouer un coup,qui d'après lui,avait sûrement sauvé sa partie.**

**House : **_« J'en dis que tu devrais te mettre au ping-pong . » _**ajouta House qui sut contrer habilement et sans effort intelligente de sa part,le coup de « débutant » de Wilson.**

**Wilson : **_ « Non, non ,non,non,non ! Attends,attends,attends,on recommence ! Je voulais pas jouer ça ! »_

**House : **_« Mais t'es vraiment pathétique ... »_

**Wilson : **_« Mais c'est toi ! Tu ...tu... tu joue pas...tu...tu...tu...tu fais « salon de thé » ,tes bavardages me déconcentre voilà ! »_

**House: **_« Oh ! Mais excuse moi de mettre un peu d'ambiance. T'es tellement stresser à l'idée de perdre,que l'atmosphère est plus tendu qu'un Congrès de démocrates . »_

**Wilson : **_« Mais pas du tout... pff... euh … euh ... je vois pas pourquoi je serais nerveux . »_

**House :**_ « … Peut être parce que je gagne à chaque fois ; … Comme là ; par exemple » _**rétorqua House d'une manière cinglante avant d'enchaîner sur un dernier coup qui allait encore une fois permettre l'échec de Wilson .**

**Wilson : **_« J'arrive pas à savoir si c'est toi qui est doué … ou … ou moi qui suis nul . »_

**House : **_« Les deux , camarade . » _

**House était près à rejouer une autre parti,lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.**

**Wilson : **_« Entrez »_

**Cuddy : **_« Je savais que je ne vous trouverai nulle part ailleurs qu'ici . Vous avez raté sept consultations House ; vous avez une bonne raison ? »_

**House :**_ « Euh … oui, j'étais juste trop occupé à jouer les « Bobby Fischer » et à humilier Wilson , mais maintenant que vous êtes là ; ça ne fait que me ramener à mon état normal . » _**dit House avant d'ingurgiter une pilule de Vicodin .**

**House:**_ « Mais je suppose que vous avez tout refourguer à ce crétin de Dr Brenner . Ça veut dire que techniquement,je suis tranquille et que je peut entamer une autre..._

**Cuddy : **_« Détrompez vous ! Je vous ai laissé une consultation avec une fillette de quinze ans rien que pour vous . Et d'ailleurs après ça vous avez un cas plus important à traiter . »_

**House : **_« Super ! Donnez moi d'abord l'autre cas sois disant plus intéressant , ensuite je pourrai peut être enfin retourner à ma partie d'échec . »_

**Cuddy : **_« Non , ce sont vos petits protégés qui ont le dossier; vous,vous vous occupez d'abord de la gamine .Et,cette fois vous avez intérêt à vous occuper de vos consultations sinon je vous en refourgue le double. »_

**House : **_«Oh ! Maman steuplé … » _**geignit sarcastiquement House.**

**Cuddy :**_« Maintenant ! » _**ordonna vivement sa patronne.**

**House s'en alla donc diagnostiquer la « chose » qui lui empêchait de se la couler douce.**

**Il crapahuta avec sa canne jusqu'à la cabine où se trouvait sa patiente.**

**House entra et ferma la porte derrière lui ; une jeune fille aux cheveux roux,de taille ****moyenne aux yeux verts,habillée d'une pairs de jeans et d'un petit haut à rayure blanche et noir était assise.**

**House:**_ « Comment ça va ? »_

**Patiente : **_« Pas mal . »_

**House : **_« Pas mal , comment ? Pas mal,du genre AÏE ! Docteur,ça fait mal ! Ou alors , désolé de vous faire chier pour si peu alors que jouez tranquillement aux échecs Docteur »_

**Patiente**_:«Vous êtes toujours aussi grossier avec vos patients ? _**Dit la jeune fille qui était complètement sidérée de l'attitude désagréable de House.**

**House :**_ « Juste ce qu'il faut; alors qu'est ce que vous avez ? »_

**Patiente : **_« Bah... euh ... en fait... je sais pas ce que j'ai … depuis une semaine , je me sent fatigué , j'ai des vomissements , des douleurs abdominales et hum … une diarrhée __persistante . »_

**House :**_ « Vous faites quoi en dehors de l'école ? » _**dit House qui auscultait la patiente avec son stéthoscope.**

**Patiente : **_« Euh... du sport, shopping,je sors avec des amies;enfin vous voyez le genre,des trucs d'ado de mon âge . J'ai d'ailleurs passé une audition ,et je suis sélectionnée . »_

**House :**_ « Super,vous m'envoyez ravi . »_

**Patiente : **_« Ah ! Je le sens grave , je suis sûr que je vais gagner . »_

**House : **_« Mais bien sûr que vous avez toute vos chances ; vous savez pas chanter,vous dansez sûrement comme une guenon épileptique,vous avez une plastique de nymphette pour vieux producteur cochon et toute une génération peut se reconnaître dans vos sept mots de vocabulaire. »_

**Patiente : **«_ Mais … vous dîtes ça parce que vous aimez pas le RnB »._

**House :**_ « Mais vous vous rendez compte qu'en vous exhibant dans ces programmes ridicules , c'est toute votre famille que vous allez couvrir de honte ? »_

**Patiente : **_« Euh... non … »_

**House : **_« Après tout c'est votre droit de jouer les futurs ex-Lady Gaga ; vos parents voudront sûrement vous taxer cinquante pour cent, mais est ce vous avez pensé aux risques ? »_

**La patiente sourcilla d'étonnement mêlé d'une certaine appréhension.**

**House : **_« Des requins de toute sorte vont vous tomber dessus,vous mettre la pression,vous exploiter,vous droguer peut être. »_

**Patiente :**_ « Oui … enfin j'en suis pas là »_

**House****: **_« Ah, mais il faut y penser ; et le meilleur moyen de vous protéger c'est que ce soit,votre famille , qui vous prennent en charge . »_

**Patiente :**_ « Oui … ben enfin quoi qu'il arrive c'est évident que ma famille sera toujours là pour m'entourer . »_

**House : **_« Ça ne suffit pas . Il faut s'occuper sérieusement du développement de produit._

_A ce propos ,il y aurait des mesures à prendre avant que vous vous présentiez au casting ; vous faire refaire les seins , par exemple »_

**Patiente :**_ « Pardon ? »_

**House : **_« Ah bah oui … ce qui marche en ce moment,c'est l'écolière japonaise à gros seins ; alors déjà que vous êtes pas japonaise … »_

**Patiente : **_« Non,mais vous rigolez ? »_

**House : **_« Oui,oui,oui,oui, je sais, je sais ; c'est un gros budget , mais vous vous offrez ça pour Noël ; ça remplace le cadeau . »_

**Patiente :**_ « Mais on s'offre pas des implants mammaire à une ado , comme moi ; à une femme de l'âge de ma mère, encore ... pourquoi pas mais … »_

**House remarqua que la patiente essayait tant bien que mal d'avaler sa salive.**

**House : **_« Si vous avez du mal à avaler votre salive , c'est que vous êtes déshydraté . Vous avez les lèvres sèches. Mais vous avez préférer me racontez votre vie que de le dire, ça . »_

**Patiente : **_« Bah … je pensais que … »_

**House :**_ « Que c'était plus drôle de me faire jouer au devinettes que de me le dire avant ?_

_Les cas intéressants ne semblent pas ce qu'ils semblent être. Y a pas de quoi vous affolez en tout cas ; et surtout pas de quoi me déranger pour si peu . Vous avez juste choper une vilaine gastro- entérite , tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de vous hydrater et de bien vous laver les mains avant de manger , après avoir fait popo et de pas balader vos mains dans les endroits infectés de microbes . En tout cas pour votre audition , si vous passez à la télé, le public votera sans doute pour le meilleur d'entre vous ; ou le pire . Enfin peut importe , dans les deux cas c'est moi qui gagne . Ciao . » _**rajouta House en sortant avant d'aller rejoindre son équipe de professionnels du diagnostic .**

**House : **_« Alors ; qu'est ce qu'il y a de bon au menu ? » _**dit House qui se dirigeait vers la cafetière tout en se servant une tasse de ****café .**

**Taub : **_« Un homme de quarante cinq ans , qui nous viens de San Francisco . C'est un ancien détective et lieutenant de police, il s'appelle Adrien Monk . »_

**Numéro Treize : **_« Qu'est ce qu'il fait dans le New Jersey ? »_

**Taub : **_« D'abord il était sur une affaire de meurtre à New York . »_

**Numéro Treize : **_« T'as dit qu'il était plus détective … »_

**Taub : **_« Oui , mais il travaille en tant que consultant . »_

**House : **_« Consultant, c'est juste pour pas dire que maintenant c'est même plus le quart d'un flic . » _** intervint House avant de siroter son café .**

**Taub : **_« Pas du tout ; d'après ce que m'as dit son ancien patron le Capitaine euh … Leland Stottlemeyer, avant c'était un détective de renom et même encore aujourd'hui . Un vrai phénomène ; une sorte de … Sherlock Holmes des temps modernes . Quand la police est sur une impasse,il le contacte pour résoudre le problème qui se pose . »_

**House : **_« Ça c'est pas important . Qu'est ce qu'il a de si grave pour que Sherlock se fasse hospitaliser ? Où est Kutner ? »_

**Taub : **_« Il a dit qu'il serait en retard. Il est coincé dans les embouteillages. Bref ,le patient a eu d'abord une violente toux,une sensation d'oppression au niveau de la poitrine,la respiration saccadée et pour finir il a craché du sang et enfin il a perdu connaissance . »_

**Foreman : **_« Les symptômes peuvent coller avec un Pneumothorax,cela conduit à une infection de la plèvre ; d'où la douleur thoracique , la sensation d'oppression et pour finir par une syncope . Ou bien,une Angine de Poitrine . »_

**Chase :**_ « Ça n'explique pas pourquoi il s'est mis subitement à cracher du sang ; la dyspnée peut signifier une Embolie pulmonaire , une dilatation des bronches .Mais ce qui pourrait inclure cette Hémoptysie c'est peut être une simplement une Bronchite aiguë; ou alors une maladie sous-jacente . »_

**Foreman : **_« Pas d'antécédents d'infections pulmonaires ou autres . »_

**Taub :**_ « Peut être de l'Emphysème ? »_

**Foreman :**_ «Il ne fume pas. »_

**Numéro Treize :**_ « Pourquoi pas des germes ? »_

**House : **_« Faite une fibroscopie bronchique pour voir si il n'y a pas infection des bronches,un scanner pulmonaire et un ECG pour vérifier si ça n'a pas atteint le cœur . »_

**Taub **_: « C'est à dire que c'est impossible de lui faire de Scanner ou d' IRM … il est claustrophobe . »_

**House : **_« Oh! Inspecteur Kojak a peur des petits endroit confinés ? Eh ben faites lui faire une Spirométrie pour anticiper une infection respiratoire quand il sera réveillé ; on sait donc que le problème viens des poumons ; reste à savoir comment et pourquoi . Sinon ,essayez de fouiner du côté de sa vie privée . » _**ajouta House tout en écrivant les symptômes sur le tableau . Après un dernier coup de feutre , il empêcha Taub de franchir le seuil de la porte.**

**House : **_« Dites donc vous ; comment se fait il que vous êtes le seul à en savoir plus au sujet de ce patient inconnu de tous et qu'il n'y ait que vous qui est obtenu son dossier médical ? »_

**Taub : **_« Je vous ai dis tout ce que je savais à propos de lui ; je sais rien de plus . »_

**House : **_« C'est Cuddy qui vous à demandez de jouer les caniches ? »_

**Taub : **_« Elle a exigée de nous tous et surtout de vous,de traiter ce cas très sérieusement . »_

**House :**_ « Si elle pense qu'après ça il va faire sauter ses PV,elle se met le doigt dans l'œil . »_

**_Taub :_**_ « Wil pense et Cuddy approuvera quand il le lui dira , que ça vaudrait le coup pour vous de faire sa connaissance . Bien sûr ,je vous demande pas de le demander en mariage ; mais c'est juste que vous pourriez faire l'effort de parler à un patient qui .. je dirai.. a des points communs avec vous . D'après Wilson,en tout cas.»_

**House : **_« … Fichez le camp . »_

**Taub s'en alla,pour effectuer les examens demandés ; House quand à lui alla rejoindre Wilson à la cafétéria , non loin de vouloir uniquement lui soutirer comme d'habitude, une moitié de son sandwich et quelques frites , il voulu y aller surtout pour savoir ce que son meilleur ami avait encore inventé pour essayer de ****faire en sorte qu'il s'immisce dans une relation avec le « monde extérieur » . Bref, c'était une rocambolesque et inutile tentative. Malgré tout,il y avait l'échiquier sur la table ; cette même partie qu'ils n'avaient pas terminés à cause de l'intrusion de Cuddy .**

**House : **_« Alors toi et Cuddy vous me faites une entourloupette pendant que j'ai le dos tourné ? » _**mentionna House après avoir déplacé son fou pour créer une ouverture qui lui permettrai de tuer le cavalier de Wilson .**

**Wilson:**_« Ça va,d'accord ? Je te demande pas de faire en sorte que vous soyez amis pour la vie,je pense simplement que...tu pourrais envisager cette fois de sympathiser avec un patient,enfin surtout celui là...en particulier.»_

**House:**_« Et c'est reparti pour un tour,tu joue encore au défenseur des causes perdues,comme tu le fais avec tes patients qui savent qu'ils vont claquer d'ici quelques mois. Enfin ,quoi merde? Tu le voit allongé sur son lit et tu t'es dit ça y est,qu'on étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ? Tu le connais à peine. »_

**Wilson:**_« Il y a un truc chez ce type,je sais pas comment l'expliquer."_

**House:**_"Pourquoi celui là en particulier ?"_

**Wilson****:**_"Je sais pas pourquoi_ _mais...il me fait un peu penser à toi .Pas par ton attitude de salopard, ça chez toi c'est unique. Non,c'est autre chose . Je __pense que tu devrais ...essayer de plus t'intéresser à ce type,que par le mystère. Peut être que cette fois ça s'avéra intéressant par la suite,dans tes rapports avec Autrui. »_

**House:**_« Et tu demande à Taub de jouer les messager du bonheur,en plus ?_

**Wilson : **_« Bon,ben si t'es aussi récalcitrant à ce sujet … ça te dirais pas plutôt d'avoir un chien chez toi ? »_

**House :**_ « Pour qu'on se raconte nos vies ? Pour qu'on parle « peinture » ? Tu sais à part me regarder toute la journée avec ses gros yeux de toxico de la croquette , je ne vois pas quel genre d'échange on pourrait bien avoir . »_

**Wilson :**_ « Il paraît que ça aide les gens à être plus sociable . »_

**House posa un regard désapprobateur à Wilson.**

**House :**_ « … Oh ! Désolé d'avoir du caractère ; excuse moi d'être intelligent. »_

**Wilson :**_ « On se calme ; d'abord t'es pas hyper intelligent,t'es juste plus vif d'esprit par rapport à certaines personnes . »_

**House :**_ « Ah,bien ! Alors de mieux en mieux , je suis un crétin maintenant ? »_

**Wilson:**_ « Mais j'ai pas dit ça .Tu vois, c'est toi qui interprète tout . »_

**House :**_ « Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert » _**_continua House avant de déplacer sa tour ._**

**Wilson : **_« Ah bon ? Et là , je pense à quoi ? »_** dit Wilson après avoir bougé inutilement son cavalier.**

**House : **_« Tu pense ; pas assez ; Échec et Mat . » _**termina House avec une autre victoire écrasante de sa part et Wilson qui essayais de cacher sa contrariété d'être aussi nul à ce jeu à travers un visage neutre.**

**Wilson : **_« Bon , au moins j'aurai essayé . L'essentiel c'est de participer . »_

**House :**_ « OK , tu participe et moi je gagne. Ça me va . »_


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien,allongé sur son lit d'hôpital,se réveille péniblement,regardant autour de lui et ne sachant décidément pas où est ce qu'il a bien pu atterrir après son malaise.

**Adrien**:« Est-ce que je suis mort ? »

**Sharona**:« Adrien ! Adrien tu es réveillé ? J'ai eu tellement peur. »

**Adrien** :« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » **balbutia Monk.**

**Sharona**:«Euh … tu as fait un méchant malaise,tu t'es évanoui. »

**Adrien**:« On est à San Francisco ? »

**Sharona**:« Non,on est dans un hôpital du New Jersey . »

**Rien qu'à la prononciation du mot«Hôpital»,une des principales phobies du célèbre détective compulsif,Adrien commença à perdre ses moyens et comme à son habitude,son calme. Oui ,il avait atterri dans un hôpital;un endroit avec des médecins en blouse blanche,avec des seringues,des médicaments,produits chimiques...bref un cauchemar éveillé pour Monk. Encore préférait-il se retrouvé dans une plage infestée de hippies nudistes et naturistes,mais tout sauf un hôpital.**

**Adrien**:« Un hôpital. Dans un hôpital ! Je suis dans un hôpital ! Oh non,non,non, je...je...peux pas rester, il faut que je parte d'ici ! » **s'exclama-t-il tout en essayant de sortir de son lit.**

**Sharona**:«Adrien,non,non,non,détends toi et restes allongé,tu es malade et il faut te soigner. Essaie de respirer un grand coup.» **A ces mots,Adrien pris une grande respiration et tenta de se calmer.**

**Adrien**:« Où sont Disher et le capitaine ? »

**Sharona**:« Ils sont avec la doyenne de l'hôpital. »

**Adrien**:**« **D'accord. Ooooh,non! Un hôpital,bon sang. »** geignit Monk.**

**Sharona**:« Essaie de te détendre,d'accord ? Je vais appeler ma sœur pour la prévenir qu'on ne rentre pas tout de suite. »

**Adrien**:« Attends. Est-ce que...tu pourrais me rendre la photo que je t'ai confié ? »

**Sharona**:« Oh,oui,bien sûr,la voilà. » **Sharona sortit à l'instant une photo de la belle Trudy** **Monk,souriante,avec sa chevelure blond vénitien,ses yeux bleu gris magnifiques.**

**Adrien**:« Je veux juste pouvoir voir son visage une dernière fois au cas ou ... »

**Sharona**:« Eh,eh,eh,eh! Non,tu ne vas pas mourir,OK ? Il y a de bon médecins dans cet hôpital et ils vont te soigner;ils vont trouver ce que tu as. » **expliqua la jeune femme en posant sa main** **affectueusement sur l'épaule d'Adrien.**

**Sharona**:« Bon,je vais aller téléphoner,si tu a besoin de quoi que ce soit,il te suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton à côté de toi,c'est pour appeler les infirmières. »

**Adrien** «: Ah,non ! Tu peux pas me laisser tout seul,ici...tout seul...dans cette chambre...tout seul.J'ai l'impression d'être...dans une chambre d'hôpital. »

**Sharona**:« Mais c'est une chambre d'hôpital. »

**Adrien**:«...Ah,oui,c'est vrai,j'avais oublié. Une chambre d'hôpital,C'EST UNE CHAMBRE D'HÔPITAL,MON DIEU !» **commença à paniqué Adrien.**

**Sharona**:« Bon! Très bien,tu as gagné,je vais téléphoner d'ici,c'est bon. »

**Adrien**:« Ah merci.J'ai vraiment peur des hôpitaux. Ça ressemble trop...à des hôpitaux. »

**Sharona**:« (Soupir) »

**Au même moment se trouvaient le Capitaine Stottlemeyer et le Lieutenant Disher dans le bureau de Lisa Cuddy,pour faire le point sur l'état de santé du détective.**

**Stottlemeyer**:«Écoutez,madame,ce que j'aimerais seulement,c'est que vous traitiez ce cas avec un peu plus de zèle. Enfin ...surtout avec cet homme là. »

**Cuddy**:«Croyez bien Capitaine,que nous ferons de notre mieux pour soigner votre ami,c'est seulement que je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous nous demandez une telle exigence. »

**House**:« Ouais,c'est vrai. Traitez le seulement comme un patient aussi chiant que bougrement malade que n'importe quelle personne tout aussi chiante mais pas malade du tout. »** intervint House en ouvrant la porte du bureau de sa patronne et qui venait une fois encore,sans que personne ne l'ai remarqué et invité,de s'infiltrer dans une conversation.**

**Cuddy**:« House ! » **gronda-t-elle.**

**Le Capitaine se retourna et aperçu cet homme de grande taille, grisonnant,à l'aspect physique** **négligé et qui plus est avec une canne.**

**Stottlemeyer **: « Qui c'est celui là ? »

**Cuddy**:« Euh...Capitaine Stottlemeyer, voici le Docteur House. House,voici le Capitaine Leland Stottlemeyer et le Lieutenant Randy Shower. »

**Randy**:« Euh... non Disher,madame. »

**Cuddy**:« Oui...euh,excusez moi,Disher .»

**Stottlemeyer** :« Vous ? Vous êtes docteur ? Vous ne portez pas de blouse blanche pourtant . »

**House**: « Vous portez une plaque pourtant,mais rien ne me dis si vous êtes un bon ou un méchant flic. »

**Stottlemeyer**:« Pardon ? Qu'est ce que vous avez dit ? » **commença à s'emporter Stottlemeyer en s'approchant de House d'un pas menaçant.**

**Cuddy**: « Le docteur House...n'en a peut être pas l'air,mais croyez moi,c'est l'un des meilleurs médecins que nous ayons dans cet hôpital. » **A ce moment là,la doyenne s'interposât entre les deux hommes pour éviter toute confrontations et hostilités.**

**Stottlemeyer**:« Oui,mais l'un des meilleurs flic et détective que je connaisse est en ce moment,dans un lit d'hôpital, inconscient. Quoique...si il s'est réveillé,c'est pas rassurant du tout. »

**House**:« Pourquoi ? » **se demanda House à la suite de cette réflexion plutôt inhabituel.**

**Stottlemeyer**:« Disons que...il n'est pas à l'aise du tout dans ce genre d'endroit. Mais alors là...pas du tout. »

**Cuddy**:« Sur quoi vous basez vous en disant cela ? »

**Randy**:« A vrai dire c'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve dans un hôpital;ou bien la deuxième fois,enfin si on prend en compte sa naissance. »

**Cuddy**:« Vous plaisantez ? Pas une seule consultations ou autres. »

**House**:« En quarante cinq ans ? Alors ça,c'est pas commun. »

**Stottlemeyer:**« Eh bien,c'est quelqu'un d'assez ...particulier,il essaie de surmonter quelques problèmes en ce moment. »

**House**:« Comme toute personne normal qui se respecte, enfin si-je puis dire. »

**Stottlemeyer**:« C'est là le problème. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on pourrait considérer de normal …il est un peu...étrange...il a quelques manies,quelques rituels bien à lui, quelques phobies également. »

**Cuddy**:« Quels sorte de manies ? »

**Stottlemeyer**:« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Mais ça,je l'espère pas pour vous. »

**House**:« De quoi il a peur exactement ? »

**Stottlemeyer**:« Eh bien... »

**Randy**:« A peu près de tout;en plus d'autre chose. » **fit le Lieutenant Disher tout en coupant la parole** **au Capitaine.**

**Stottlemeyer**:« Non...pas vraiment...mais il y a un peu de vrai dans ce qu'il vient de dire. »

**Cuddy**:« En gros il... »

**House**:« C'est un maboul . »

**Cuddy**:« House ! »

**House**:« Ah ben oui,faire des choses qu'une personne n'est pas censé faire,c'est la définition même de la folie. »

**Stottlemeyer **:« Je ne dirais pas que c'est une bizarrerie de la nature,il a un cerveau à part c'est tout . Euh...j'aime autant qu'on en reste là.En gros,mon ami est malade,je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Tout ce que je demande c'est que vous puissiez le soigner. Je ne sais pas quoi faire,j'aurai besoin d'un second avis. »

**Randy**:« D'un troisième avis. » **dit le Lieutenant Disher.**

**Stottlemeyer**:« Vous dîtes ? »

**Randy**:« Je vous ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais,donc c'est un troisième avis. »

**Stottlemeyer**:« Euh...oui si vous voulez...mais je ne crois pas que ça puisse entrer dans un contexte médical Randy. »

**Randy**:« Bon très bien,disons plutôt une théorie. »

**Stottlemeyer**:« Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à une théorie non plus. »

**Randy**:«Vous croyez ? »

**Stottlemeyer**:« Évidemment que oui . »

**Cuddy**:« Nous ferons de notre mieux.»** ajouta t-elle au Capitaine.**

**Stottlemeyer**:« Je vous remercie.» **termina Stottlemeyer avant de franchir la porte et avant d'être encore une fois interrompue par une remarque désobligeante de House.**

**House**:« Ouais,ça va être du gâteau. On va remettre votre policier défectueux sur pied,en un rien de temps. »

**Stottlemeyer**:« ... Ha ha ha ! Alors là je pense que vous vous emballez un peu trop là,mon vieux. Si vous pensez que ça va être facile de le supporter vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil. Faut dire que son infirmière personnel a le boulot le plus stressant du continent nord américain. Tiens , je connais des types de la brigade de déminage,des gars aux nerfs d'acier,et bien même eux craqueraient avec lui. Ils auraient craqué en à peine cinq minute. »

**Le Capitaine et le Lieutenant Disher sortirent du bureau de Cuddy à cet instant.**

**Cuddy**:« Vous avez entendu House ? »

**House**:« Une infirmière personnel ,vous vous rendez compte ? Moi aussi j'en veux une,mais qui soit deux fois plus jeune que vous et deux fois moins enquiquinante. »

**Cuddy**:« House ! Je compte sur vous pour bien traiter ce patient,d'être à l'écoute de ses problèmes et de ces besoins et si vous tentez encore une fois de provoquer ce policier je vous colle seize heures de consultations. »

**House**:« Non mais vous avez vous ce qu'il a osé me dire ? Il a osé remettre en question mes compétences de médecins à travers une simple blouse blanche.»

**Cuddy**:« Si vous tenez réellement à lui prouver que vous êtes un excellent médecin,soigner ce patient . »

**House**:« Pff... » **pesta le docteur avant de sortir de la pièce. **

**Cuddy**:« ...et essayez de sympathiser avec lui. »** dit-elle à voix haute à House pour lui rappeler justement son manque d'empathie avec ses patients. Ce qui est selon Wilson et Cuddy,une première chose à corriger chez le docteur accro à la vicodin.**

**Taub rassemble tout un tas de papelard à l'accueil de l'hôpital,tout en attend le médecin absent de ce matin; Kutner. Taub se retourne et aperçoit le jeune docteur indien lui faisant signe qu'il est arrivé.**

**Taub**:« Enfin t'es là. Dépêche-toi,on as du boulot. »

**Kutner**:« Désolé,les embouteillages. Tu sais ce que c'est. Mais d'abord une question. Dis moi que notre patient n'est pas le célèbre Adrien Monk. »

**Taub**:« Tu le connais ? »

**Kutner**:« Y a jamais eu de meilleur enquêteur à ce jour. Ça fait quelque temps déjà que je suis ses enquêtes. C'est un vrai...génie. »

**Taub**:« Eh ben t'auras tout le temps de faire sa connaissance,parce que avant de le soigner on doit déjà tout savoir sur lui. »

**Kutner**:« Super ! Je le crois pas ! C'est comme si j'allais être en face de Mick Jagger. » **jubila le** **médecin.**

**Taub**:« Reprends tes esprits, d'accord ? On est là pour le soigner, pas pour lui demander un autographe. »

**Kutner**:« Ouais, c'est vrai. ...Tu crois qu'il accepterais de m'en donner un si je lui demande ? Enfin ... je dis ça ,je dis rien. »

**Les deux médecins s'empressèrent de rejoindre la chambre du détective pour s'occuper de son cas. Monk prend son déjeuner,ou plutôt il joue avec son déjeuner; en triturant,découpant ses aliments jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient absolument symétrique et qu'ils répondent au nombre de cent petits morceaux,tout en jetant les morceaux superflu.**

**Sharona**:« Qu'est ce qu'il clochait avec celui là ? »

**Adrien**:« Il n'était pas...pas assez ...droit, enfin...symétrique. »

**Taub et Kutner entrèrent dans la chambre de Monk.**

**Taub**:« Bonjour mademoiselle,je suis le docteur Taub et voici le docteur Kutner. »

**Kutner**:« Enchanté. »** dit Kutner avec un sourire niais et un ton assez séducteur en serrant la main de l'infirmière,tout en remarquant qu'elle était assez mignonne et qui pourrait être visiblement son type de femme.**

**Sharona**:«Je suis Sharona Fleming,je suis l'infirmière d'Adrien Monk. »

**Taub**:« Son infirmière personnel ? »

**Sharona**:« Disons plutôt son assistante personnel. »

**Kutner**:« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? » **demanda Kutner tout en remarquant son « héros » faisant une** **chose inhabituel.**

**Sharona**:« Euh...il compte les grains de maïs de son déjeuner. »

**Taub**:« Il compte les grains de maïs ? »

**Sharona**:« Oui...il faut qu'il y en ait absolument cent. »

**Taub et Kutner partagèrent un regard quelque peu sceptique tout en se demandant sur quel de genre de patient ils avaient affaire; probablement voir tout simplement à quelqu'un de complètement cintré. En tout cas,ce n'est pas ça qui allait changer l'image que Kutner a du détective.**

**Sharona**:« Euh...je sais,quand on le connais pas,ça fiche la trouille,mais...vous verrez qu'enfin de compte c'est quelqu'un d'assez impressionnant. » **chuchota l'infirmière.**

**Taub**:« Nous...nous avons besoins de lui poser certaines questions concernant ses habitudes,voir sa vie privée,ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

**Sharona**:« Si ça peut aider dans votre diagnostic,je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

**Kutner**:« Merci. »

**Sharona se dirigea vers Monk qui compte les grains de maïs.**

**Adrien**:« 85. 86. 87.88... »

**Sharona**:« Adrien.»

**Adrien**:« 89. 90. 91. 92. 93. 94. 95. 96. 97. 98. 99 et … 100. »

**Sharona**:« Adrien ! »

**Adrien**:« Oui ? »

**Sharona**:« Ces deux docteur aimeraient de poser quelques questions. »

**Kutner**:« Je tiens d'abord à signaler que c'est un immense honneur de rencontrer monsieur Monk. » **s'empressa de dire Kutner tout en empoignant et serrant la main du détective toqué. Monk,toujours si peu adepte de contact physique se dépêcha de demander à Sharona de lui octroyer une lingette antiseptique.**

**Adrien**:« Lingette. Lingette. Lingette. Lingette. » **fit Monk tout en s'essuyant compulsivement les** **mains.**

**Taub**:« Euh...nous ne sommes pas malades,monsieur. »

**Sharona**:« Oh,mais lui il l'est. »

**Kutner**:« Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes Lieutenant de police ? »

**Adrien**:« Eh bien, en faite,je ne suis plus dans la police,j'ai...été suspendu. »

**Taub**:« Pour quel motif ? »

**Adrien**:« Dépression nerveuse.J'ai été catatonique pendant trois ans et sept mois . Juste après...après la mort de ma femme. Elle a été assassinée il y a sept ans; une voiture piégé. Au début je me suis senti coupable . Je croyais que c'était moi qu'on visait. Enfin ,je le croyais jusqu'à maintenant. »

**Kutner**:« Nous sommes désolé. J'espère de tout cœur que vous pourrez reprendre du service. »

**Taub**:« J'ai cru comprendre que vous souffriez de quelques phobies et TOC,monsieur Monk. »

**Adrien**:« Oui,c'est exact.J'ai tous répertorié dans une liste avec un tableau explicatif . Tu peux la leur donner Sharona ? »

**Sharona**:« Oui, bien sûr. Là voilà. »**Sharona tendit au docteur Kutner la liste répertoriant les phobies de Monk.**

**Kutner**:«Alors...Adrien Monk;soins et habitudes alimentaire,horaires,phobie diverses:vide,microbes,serpents,champignons,obscurité,foules,lait. Vous avez peur du lait ?

**Sharona**:« Le lait c'est différent. Il a fait beaucoup de progrès par rapport au lait. »

**Kutner**:« Mais,attendez. Ça...ça se n'arrête pas. Il y en a combien exactement ? » **s'étonna-t- il en** **examinant le contenu des autres pages.**

**Adrien**:« A peu près 312. »

**Kutner**:« Quoi,vous avez 312 phobies ? Comment vous faites tous les jours ? »

**Taub**:« Vous ne prenez pas de médicament pour vos TOC. »

**Adrien**:« Non. »

**Kutner**:« Vous pourriez noter l'angoisse que vous ressentez sur une échelle de un à dix par rapport à vos phobies ? »

**Adrien**:« Six peut être même sept. »

**Taub**:« Six ou sept ? »

**Adrien**:« Huit ou plutôt neuf. Non,dix en fait. »

**Kutner**:« Bon,on va vous faire tout d'abord un bilan sanguin. Il va nous falloir un peu de sang. »

**Adrien**:« D'accord, Sharona donne leur un peu de sang. »

**Taub**:« C'est de votre sang dont il parlait. » rectifia** Taub en sortant une seringue.**

**Adrien**:« Ah non,pas question. Mais,qu'est ce que vous faites,c'est...c'est quoi ça ? **Monk commença à paniquer à la vue de cette seringue;une principale phobie chez Monk.**

**Taub**:« Ce n'est qu'une aiguille. » **Taub essaya de rassurer le détective.**

**Adrien**:« Ah,non,non,non. Ce...ce n'est pas une simple aiguille. Ce truc là fais trois mètre de long. »

**Kutner**:« Vous n'avez jamais eu de prise de sang ? »

**Adrien**:« Non,non,non. »

**Taub**:« Mais vous avez déjà eu des piqûres,n'est-ce pas ?

**Sharona**:« Non, je ne pense pas . »

**Kutner**:« Eh ben,il faut un commencement à tous. Bon,donnez nous votre bras,ça ne fera pas mal. »

**Adrien**:« Ah,non,non,non,non,non. » **Monk s'agite et empêche Kutner de prendre son bras pour la prise de sang.**

**Taub**:« Détendez-vous ! » **ordonna Taub en essayant de maintenir et d'attraper le bras de Monk.**

**Adrien**:« Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! »

**Taub et Kutner tentent de contenir l'angoisse de Monk en le maintenant par la force. Mais notre détective semble avoir plus de force qu'il en a l'air. Il continue à s'agiter.**

**Kutner**:« Vous pouvez tenir votre ami ? » **dit-il avec difficulté.**

**Sharona**:« Adrien,ça va aller ! Tiens toi tranquille ! »

**Adrien**:« Non,non,attendez,attendez,attendez. Je...je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux. Vraiment mieux. Ah,oui,beaucoup mieux,c'est un miracle,vous savez. » **s'arrêta Monk en feignant d'avoir l'air finalement en bonne santé.**

**Taub**:« Vous n'allez pas mieux,on a besoin de votre sang. » **protestât-il en continuant d'essayer de maintenir le bras de Monk .**

**Adrien**:« Non! Non! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! »

**Sharona**:« Ne t'inquiète pas c'est rapide et sans danger. »

**Adrien**:« Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! »

**Taub**:« Bon,ça suffit. » **Taub se dirige vers un téléphone qui se trouve dans la chambre et décroche le téléphone. Sharonna et Kutner continuent d'essayer de cramponner Monk.**

**Sharona**:« Mais qui est-ce que vous appelez ? »

**Taub**:« Tout le personnel. »

**Après avoir passé ce coup de téléphone,au moins vingt personne entre dans la chambre,en cramponnant le détective,qui s'agite de tous ses membres comme une anguille. Le personnel essaient tant bien que mal de maintenir Monk,qui tente de se débattre de manière féroce.**

**Adrien**:« Non ! Non ! Lâchez moi ! »

**Une infirmière arrive à maintenir le bras de droit de Monk. Taub voit une occasion de prélever un peu de sang. La prise de sang est faite.**

**Taub**:« Ça y est ! »

**Le Personnel**:« Aaah ! »

**Sharona**:« Tu vois,c'était pas si douloureux que ça . »

**Adrien, entre les larmes et l'angoisse essaya de dissiper la difficulté qu'il a eu à recevoir cette piqûre,par un mensonge,voir de l'ironie .**

**Adrien**:« C'était du gâteau. »

**Tout le personnel sort immédiatement,Taub et Kutner sont totalement épuisés de cet mésaventure.**

**Kutner**:« Nous...(Peuf)...Nous...(Peuf)...Nous (Peuf)... »

**Taub**:« (Peuf)Euh...nous aurons d'autres examens à (Peuf)...à vous faire. Nous reviendrons plus tard. »

**Sharona**:« Euh...merci beaucoup. » dit Sharona quelque peu gênée.

**Kutner et Taub sortent de la chambre; éreintés.**

**Kutner**:« (Peuf) Oh,bon sang. Ça va être dur avec lui. »

**Taub**:« (Peuf) Tu veux toujours son autographe ? »** dit Taub avec un brin de cynisme.**

**Kutner et Taub partagèrent un dernier regard inquiet en se demandant comment ils allaient faire avec ce patient totalement imprévu et bizarre. Il s'en vont faire leur rapport de leur première approche avec Monk,au docteur House. Qui sait ce qu'il va se passer avec les autres membres de l'équipe,à savoir Foreman,Chase,Numéro Treize et pour finir House.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Taub et Kutner revinrent dans la salle de diagnostic où se trouvaient le reste de l'équipe.**

**Ils semblaient visiblement épuisés et déroutés par cette mésaventure avec le détective. Kutner ouvrit la porte et entra le premier.**

**Kutner : - Ouf ! s'exclama t-il.**

**Foreman : - Qu'est-ce qui vous êtes arrivés ? Vous vous êtes battu ? se demanda Foreman en remarquant les blouses froissées des deux médecins et leurs air quelque peu inquiet.**

**Kutner : - Avec le patient. dit Kutner.**

**House : - Oh,pas cool. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il a osé réfuter le fait que vous étiez jeune, beau et bronzé et vous chauve, petit et vilain ? lança méchamment House comme à son habitude.**

**Taub : - Non le patient a fait subitement une crisse d'angoisse pendant sa prise de sang. Il s'est débattu comme une bête, mais j'ai quand même pu lui prélevé un peu de sang. rétorqua le médecin dégarni.**

**Numéro Treize : - Il a fait une crise d'angoisse pour une simple prise de sang ? ****s'exclama Numéro Treize.**

**Kutner: - Faut dire qu'à ce moment là Taub avait un peu l'air d'un psychopathe avec sa seringue.C'est sûrement pour ça que le patient a failli faire une syncope. commença à plaisanter Kutner.**

**Taub : - Quoi ? Non...l'aiguille ne faisait que trois centimètres et il a plus eu la frousse qu'un gosse qui aurait peur de se faire vacciner.**

**House : - Vous auriez peut être dû lui filer une sucette pour qu'il soit sage.**

**Kutner : - N'empêche qu'on était quand même à vingt sur lui pour l'empêcher de gigoter. Faut dire qu'il a une sacrée force quand même. se plaignit le médecin en massant son bras droit endoloris.**

**Chase: - Vous vous êtes mis à vingt sur lui ? S'exclama Chase qui visiblement ne s'attendait pas à ce que le détective soit aussi difficile à gérer. Mais à qui ou plutôt à quoi avaient t-il affaire ? Une chose est sûr, ils n'allaient pas tarder à le découvrir.**

**Foreman : - Difficile de lui faire passer toute une série d'examens, s'il se met à paniquer comme ça. dit Foreman.**

**Chase: - En attendant les résultats des prise de sang, je vais lui faire passer une Spirométrie pour vérifier si il n'y a pas une affection respiratoire. termina Chase qui sortit de la salle pour aller examiner le détective.**

**House : Euh...à part ça, rien d'intéressant ? Demanda House en sirotant son café.**

**Taub : - On sait juste qu'il a des antécédents psychiatrique qui incluent des TOC et des phobies...et qu'il est veuf depuis sept ans environ.**

**Kutner: - Voilà la liste de ses phobies. dit Kutner en tendant plusieurs photocopies de cette liste à ses collègues. Tous prirent le temps de feuilleter cette liste qui caractérisait la folie de Monk.**

**Numéro Treize : - Mais il y en a un paquet là-dedans...**

**Kutner : - ... A peu près 312 d'après ce qu'il nous a dit. A cette déclaration, Numéro Treize releva la tête d'un air très surpris en regardant Kutner, comme si ce qu'il disait était trop improbable pour être vrai.**

**Foreman : - Le vent ? Il a peur du vent ?**

**Numéro Treize : - La peur des rodéos ? La peur des bagarres de supporters ? La peur des abeilles dans les...mixeurs ? La plupart de ces phobies n'ont ni queue ni tête, on se demande qu'est-ce qui a pu les déclencher.**

**House : - La peur des hôpitaux. La peur de toute les professions de santé en blouse blanche. Elles sont marrantes cela. En tout cas si je me pointe devant lui, il risque pas de me balancer ses médocs à la figure pour me dire de foutre le camp.**

**Kutner: - Il ne prend pas de traitements pour ses phobies et ses TOC.**

**House : - Donc on peut exclure, les effets indésirables du produit qui aurait peut-être pu provoquer tout ces symptômes.**

**Foreman : - Les anxiolytiques et les anti-dépresseurs ne provoque pas ce genre de symptômes.**

**House : - Vous voulez qu'on vous repasse la cassette en arrière ? Il ne prend aucun traitement, évidemment que les symptômes ne collent pas.**

**Numéro Treize : - J'ai jamais vu un patient aussi glauque que celui là.**

**Kutner : - Peut-être mais faut pas trop s'encombrer de ces phobies c'est pas elles qui nous révèle ce qu'il a.**

**Foreman : - Est-ce que t'as déjà eu peur de l'asymétrie toi ?**

**Kutner : - Non...on en a eu des cas bizarre à diagnostiquer,mais celui là ça peut pas être le pire.**

**A ces mots toute l'équipe relevèrent leurs tête de leurs feuilles, pour fixer Kutner de manière à lui faire comprendre que si...là ils avaient vraiment affaire à un cinglé de première. Kutner grimaça, comme si sa réflexion était d'une connerie monumental.**

**Kutner : - Bah quoi ? **

**Taub : - C'est un grand fan. dit Taub comme argument de défense à l'égard de son ami Kutner.**

**Kutner : - Oui...enfin disons plutôt que je suis un peu admiratif.**

**Foreman : - C'est pour son côté flippant que tu l'admire ou est-ce qu'il y aurait autre chose ?**

**Kutner : - Quoi ? Non...je veux dire...oh mais il est juste trop mortel. C'est un vrai phénomène. Je suis ses affaires depuis quelque temps déjà.Je m'étonne que vous ne le connaissiez pas. Il a résolu plusieurs affaires complexes qu'aucun autre enquêteurs et policiers ne pouvaient résoudre. Un peu comme vous, pour vos diagnostics ; quand personne d'autre n'arrive à résoudre un cas, c'est toujours à vous qu'on fait appelle pour trouver la réponse et lever le voile du mystère. Vous êtes tout les deux des génies dans votre domaine. Vous êtes pareils enfin de compte.**

**Pareil ? Pareil ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que Kutner se mettait subitement à déblatérer ça ? Comme si cela ne suffisait pas pour House que Wilson le compare à un patient qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui plus est allait peut-être mourir. Mais de quoi étaient-il semblable ? En tout cas, c'était sans doute bien plus qu'une simple comparaison des capacités hors-normes qu'ils avaient en commun lui et Monk. Personne le lui en apprendrai d'avantage, c'était à lui de trouver cette ****« réponse ». Malheureusement, la seule chose qui intéressait notre médecin accro à la Vicodin, était avant tout l'énigme, chercher la réponse et non pas chercher à sympathiser avec n'importe qui et s'efforcer d'acquérir ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'humanité. Cette incitation à sympathiser avec les patients agaçait intérieurement House, car cela empêchait au bon déroulement du diagnostic.**

**House : - En quoi cette comparaison douteuse est-elle censé faire avancer le diagnostic ?**

**Kutner : - Non...ce que je voulais dire c'est...**

**House : J'men fous. Allez vérifier les résultats des analyses sanguines.**

**Le tandem Kutner et Taub s'exécuta immédiatement.**

**Foreman : - C'est tout de même étonnant, le cas entre parfaitement dans vos cordes. C'est une succession de symptômes qui n'ont rien à voir entre eux. ****Ce cas peut très vite être expérimental et très dangereux. Et pourtant...ça ne semble pas vous intéresser plus que ça.**

**House : - Et en quoi est-ce si surprenant ? **

**Foreman : - On sait tous que ce qui vous intéresse c'est résoudre l'énigme,rien de plus et que vous êtes un chieur qui ne prend pas la peine de connaître ses patients ou de dialoguer avec. Vous les fuyez en général, mais celui-ci vous le fuyez mais pas de la même manière que vos patients habituels.**

**House: - Ce compliment me va droit au cœur. ironisa House.**

**Foreman : - Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça doit être en rapport à quelque chose qui doit vous agacer.**

**Foreman venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose, mais pas question pour le boiteux d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Non, hors de question.**

**Numéro Treize : - Est-ce que vous compter vraiment le soigner ou vous voulez vous amuser à vous mesurer à lui. ajouta Numéro Treize en faisant référence aux capacités intellectuels hors-normes que House et Monk avaient en commun d'après les dire de Kutner.**

**House : - Bien sûr que je veux le soigner. Quel mauvais fond vous alors.**

**Chase et Monk se trouvaient en ce moment même en salle d'examen pour la Spirométrie en question.**

**Chase : - Asseyez-vous. Je vais vous faire passer un examen pour déterminer si vos symptômes peuvent correspondre à une simple insuffisance respiratoire aiguë ou un Pneumothorax.**

**Monk : C'est un Pneumothorax ou bien une insuffisance respiratoire aiguë ?**

**Chase : Nous n'en savons rien pour l'instant, c'est pourquoi je vous fait passer ce test.**

**Monk : - Mais vous pensez que c'est l'un des deux.**

**Chase :- Cette hypothèse n'est pas à exclure.**

**Monk :- Mais vous n'en êtes pas sûr. **

**Chase : Non...mais c'est ce que l'on va découvrir.**

**Monk : - Mais ça pourrait tout aussi bien être les deux en même temps, tout comme vous ne savez pas si c'est l'un deux. commença à paniquer Adrien.**

**Chase : - Monsieur...ne vous affolez pas. C'est ce que l'on va déterminer grâce à cet examen. insista le blond en voyant que Monk commença à être effrayé alors que le test n'avait même pas commencer. Non loin de vouloir critiquer la manière de travailler de Chase, notre détective avait toujours eu du mal à se décider entre deux choses. Chase posa l'appareil à Spirométrie sur la table, devant Adrien tout en effectuant quelques réglages sur l'ordinateur,pour le bon déroulement de l'examen.**

**Chase : - Bien, nous allons commencer...vous allez...qu'est-ce que vous faites ? ****demanda le docteur qui surprit le policier défectueux en train d'astiquer l'appareil avec l'une de ses lingettes antiseptique.**

**Monk : - Euh...je nettoie simplement l'appareil, des gens ont sûrement dû y mettre leur bouche dessus et le toucher...donc c'est pour ça que je...**

**Chase : - Mais monsieur c'est inutile, on ne réutilise jamais deux fois le tuyau en plastique pour souffler dedans. Ils sont stériles à chaque examen.**

**Le détective était quelque peu rassuré par cette déclaration, mais son imprévisible TOC l'empêchait d'arrêter de nettoyer compulsivement cet appareil.**

**Chase : - Mais monsieur...je viens de vous dire que c'était inutile. dit péniblement Chase en tentant de prendre cette lingette à Monk.**

**Monk : - Je vous rend service, comme ça on est sûr qu'il est stérile. Vous me remercierez plus tard.**

**Chase : - Très bien...**

**Chase attendit de manière agacé que le détective termine sa besogne.**

**Monk : - Voilà.**

**Chase : - Parfait...bien on va pouvoir commencer je crois. Alors, vous allez inspirer et expirer fort dans le tube environ dix fois de suite. Après ça, vous ferez une pause dans intervalle de quinze à trente seconde. D'accord ?**

**Monk : - Compris.**

**Chase : - Bien, je compte jusqu'à trois et vous commencer. Attention, un, deux, trois,allez-y.**

**Le détective exécuta cette tâche sur le champ.**

**Chase : - Stop.**

**Monk : - Non,non, attendez. Vous...vous vous êtes arrêtez à neuf.**

**Chase : - Et bien ?**

**Monk : - Il en manque un. Oui...je n'ai pas fait le dixième.**

**Chase : - Monsieur, ce n'était qu'approximatif, ça n'a pas besoin d'être à dix respiration.**

**Monk : - Oui...mais dix c'est...c'est parfait. C'est un chiffre rond. C'est un chiffre qui vous permettrait de savoir ce que j'ai, au vue de l'examen que je suis en train de passer.**

**Chase était troublé, il avait les yeux grand ouvert devant cette curiosité. Mais à ****quoi est-ce qu'il avait affaire ? C'est la première qu'un patient agissait de la sorte.**

**Chase : - (soupir) ... très bien, on va recommencer. Un, deux, trois, allez-y.**

**Monk s'exécuta. Chase ne voulait cependant pas partir sûr de mauvaises bases avec ce patient. Il décida donc d'entamer pendant ces secondes de pauses, un discussion ou plutôt un interrogatoire qu'il avait l'habitude de faire aux patients.**

**Chase : - Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes dans la police ?**

**Monk: - Je ne suis plus dans la police. Je...je travaille en tant que consultant.**

**Chase : - J'ai cru comprendre que vous jouissiez d'une glorieuse réputation monsieur Monk.**

**Monk : - Oh...vous savez...disons plutôt que je fais mon travail.**

**La différence de personnalité était flagrante entre Monk et House, Chase put immédiatement s'en apercevoir. L'un est un brillant mais modeste détective et l'autre un brillamment mais narcissique et casse-burne médecin.**

**Le détective continua son exercice de respiration.**

**Chase : - Très bien...stop. J'ai aperçu une jeune femme blonde devant votre chambre, c'est votre femme ?**

**Monk : - Non c'est Sharona, mon infirmière. Ma femme est morte.**

**Chase : Vous avez une infirmière personnel ?**

**Monk : - Eh bien à la mort de ma femme, j'ai fait une dépression nerveuse. Je suis resté catatonique trois ans, sans sortir de chez moi. Mon capitaine s'inquiétait pour moi, alors il m'a fait parvenir une infirmière. Et depuis, on ne s'est plus quitté.**

**Une autre série de respirations se fit après cette dernière phrase.**

**Chase : Stop. Vous avez de la famille, des amis ... ?**

**Monk : - Des amis ? ...Je n'en ai jamais eu. J'ai un grand-frère qui est agoraphobe, qui ne sort pas de la maison familial où on a grandit. Enfin... il est sortit une fois, mais c'est parce-que elle était en feu, j'ai du... le ... le traîner dehors. Ma mère est décédé en 1994.**

**Chase : Et votre père ?**

**Monk : - ... Mon père était écrivain, il rédigeait des manuels scolaires. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que j'ai huit ans.**

**Chase : - ...Je suis désolé.**

**Monk : - Oh,ça fait rien. Il est très bien là où il est. dit Monk avec un ton qui laissait nettement paraître une indifférence ainsi qu'un ressentiment profond à l'égard de l'homme qui l'avait abandonné lui et sa famille il y a 37 ans.**

**Chase pouvait bien sûr comprendre ce que le détective pouvait ressentir à cet instant, ayant lui même été abandonnée auparavant par son père. Ce sentiment, il pouvait la comprendre mieux que quiconque.**

**Chase : - Vous savez...il ... se pourrait qu'un jour...**

**Monk : - Il ne reviendra pas. fît-il en interrompant Chase pour lui faire comprendre que son père ne reviendrai jamais à la maison. Le père de Chase était revenu une fois et mourut par la suite deux mois plus tard. Mais ce retour n'était qu'une manière pour Rowan Chase de dire au revoir à son fils, un au revoir qu'il n'avait pas fait lorsqu'il était parti. Le père de Monk était quand à lui parti sans même dire au revoir.**

**Chase : - ...Bon on a fini. On vous fera passez d'autres examen plus tard. Chase sorti de la pièce. Comment ne pouvait-il pas ressentir d'empathie pour cette homme qui avait vécu le même calvaire de l'abandon que lui. House avait toujours appris à ses « larbins » à être objectif jusqu'au bout et à dépasser leurs état d'âme. Mais avec Monk cela...semblait juste impossible, on ne sait pourquoi d'ailleurs. On ne sait pourquoi est-ce que c'est si différent. Il devait avoir quelque chose à part.**

**Randy et le capitaine était tout les deux assis, en s'inquiétant de ce qu'il pouvait à leur ami.**

**Stottlemeyer : - (soupir) J'ai l'impression d'être inutile.**

**Randy : - Ça va aller...il va s'en sortir. Il sera sur pied très vite et il recommencera à nous faire tourner en bourrique. plaisanta Randy pour détendre l'atmosphère.**

**Stottlemeyer : Hm,hm,hm...ça j'en doute pas. ricana le capitaine.**

**Le capitaine se leva de sa chaise.**

**Randy : - Vous allez où ?**

**Stottlemeyer : - J'ai besoin d'un verre.**

**Randy : ... Je vous accompagne. Fit Randy après un moment d'hésitation.**

**Les deux hommes sortirent de l'hôpital, pour se réfugier dans le bar le plus proche et ainsi pouvoir se remettre de leur émotions en s'enfilant quelques verres.**


End file.
